Sam and Dean's First Voyage
by HuntressofEvil
Summary: Sam and Dean finally are going on their first cruise to Hawaii. Unfortunately, it won't be a happy vacation because they'll be hunting the Kraken. Find out if the Winchesters can slay the beast and get off the ship alive.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!! Here's another Supernatural story. This one is not as good as the Hunters Who Cried Werewolf or the Hunters Become the Hunted, but I thought it was a pretty funny idea (sorry, Amanda and Hannah aren't in this one). So enjoy and let me know what you think!!

HuntressofEvil

**Sam and Dean's First Voyage**

**Chapter One**

On one sunny day, a ship set sail from the Hawaiian Islands and was headed for California. It was a big cruise ship which was carrying many passengers and animals. That day, most of the passengers were above deck getting some fresh air and sunshine. Including two men who were walking along the side of the deck. One of them looked extremely seasick.

"Are you okay Dan?" one man asked his green faced friend.

"I should be. It's a lot better than flying." Dan replied.

"Just as long as we don't sink. I hope the ship doesn't get attacked by the Kraken." The first teased.

"Stop it. There's no such thing as the Kraken." Dan scowled as they continued walking.

"Sure there is. All those ships that mysteriously disappeared. I'm sure they didn't disappear all by themselves." The first man taunted further.

"I don't believe you." Dan said with fear in his voice.

"Believe it. It's this huge squid that just has to pull down the ship along with everyone and everything on it." The first man continued.

The men walked further until they felt the boat shake slightly.

"What was that?" Dan asked clutching the railing of the ship.

"Maybe we hit something." The first said.

"Or maybe it's the Kraken." Dan mocked his now terrified friend.

"I was just joking." The first said voice quivering.

Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic tentacle shot up out of the water and wrapped around the ship. Then another came up and another. Slowly, the ship was destroyed and was being pulled down under the water. Miles away in a small Motel room in Wisconsin, Sam Winchester woke up with his brother Dean leaning over him.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked shaking his brother awake.

"I'm fine. Just another nightmare." Sam answered sitting up next to Dean.

"Was it another ship?" Dean asked turning on the light. Apparently, Sam had been having a lot of crazy visions lately.

"Yeah. Fourth one this week." Sam answered wiping the sweat from his face.

"This is getting way outta hand." Dean complained, "Do you think we should check this out?"

"We probably should." Sam said, "It's always happening in the same place. In the Pacific Ocean either going to California from Hawaii or vise versa."

"What kind of ships are going down?" Dean asked concerned.

"All kinds. The last one was a cruise ship with hundreds of people on it." Sam said a little too emotionally. "Dean, we gotta stop this."

"I know." Dean said getting up and starting to pace the room. "Do you have any idea what might be doing it?"

"I have a hunch." Sam said getting up and getting changed. "We gotta go to California."

"Whoa slow down Sammy. You're not thinking about getting on a ship are you?" Dean asked taken aback a little.

"We have to Dean. It may be the only way to stop it." Sam said, "I thought you only had a problem with flying."

"Well I also have a problem with getting on board a ship that in more than likely to sink in the middle of the ocean." Dean said frowning.

"Dean, people are dying, we have to stop this." Sam protested.

"What happens if we get on that ship and we can't stop what ever is doing this?" Dean asked, "Sam, we don't even know what this thing is. Which means we absolutely don't have a clue on how to kill it. We're no good to anyone dead; we're not getting on a ship."

"Can we at least go to California and ask a few of the locals if they know anything?" Sam asked trying very hard to get Dean to agree with him.

Dean thought for a second, "Fine, we'll go to find information. But we're only getting on a ship when I say we're ready."

"Fine, let's go." Sam said flatly and started packing their equipment.

Once they hit the highway, Dean started speeding. Even though this hunt really scared him, he wanted to try and figure out what sort of creature was behind all of these sinkings. Going as fast as he was, Dean estimated their travel time to be around a day and a half.

"So what's your hunch about this creature?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of the road.

"Well, I think it's this thing called the Kraken." Sam said with a sigh.

"What the Hell is the Kraken?" Dean asked even though the name sounded familiar to him.

"It's this giant squid-like creature that takes down ships." Sam said, "You know, like in that one movie."

"Oh, you mean Pirates of the Caribbean?" Dean asked skeptically, "I thought that thing was fake."

"Apparently not." Sam said, "The ships are going down every day now Dean. For some reason this thing wants to kill people. Hell, it probably just does it for the fun of it. We need to kill it before it kills any more people."

"Would you stop it Sam! I told you, we're not getting onto a ship until we're ready." Dean said a little angry. "We don't know if this thing is even real, we don't know how to kill it."

"I know, but Dean if a ship is going down everyday, that's about another couple hundred." Sam said, "How long is it gonna take for us to be ready? Thousands of people could die between now and then."

"Not us Sammy." Dean said stepping on the gas pedal and turning up the music so the conversation would end. In his mind, Dean was thinking about if this thing was real. He was also thinking that if it was, it would be a bitch to kill.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know, the chapters are gonna be a little bit shorter in this story than in my others, but like I said, it's just for fun.

Please review!!

HuntressofEvil


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

Dean's estimated travel time turned out to be very accurate. They were on the road for almost two days and along the way, Sam had another vision of another cruise ship which was sunk by the Kraken. After having the vision, Sam started debating with Dean again about getting onto a ship. He couldn't stand knowing that people were dying and Dean wouldn't get on a ship. After a heated argument, Dena finally caved and agreed to buy tickets for a ship once they got there. The boys ended their journey at San Francisco by mid- afternoon and got two tickets on the _Spirit of California_ which was scheduled to leave early the next morning for Hawaii. So, the Winchesters found a nearby motel to sleep and pack the needed weapons for the trip.

"Kinda funny how we we're able to get tickets for a ship leaving tomorrow." Dean said starting to pack.

"I guess people are starting to freak out and stay close to land." Sam said also packing.

"Sam, are you sure this'll work?" Dean asked, "I mean, we still don't know anything about this thing. We have no way of knowing how to kill it."

"It must have some kind of weakness." Sam said packing a pistol into his bag. "Maybe our best bet is to blow it up."

"Maybe Sam, but this is one bigass piece of calamari we're dealing with." Dean said, "It could easily kill us first. And we'll probably get caught if we try to sneak explosive onto the ship."

"If we die, then at least we tried." Sam said closing his packed bag.

"Wow, and you say that I laugh in the face of death." Dean said smiling.

"I guess I really want this thing dead. After all of the people it's killed." Sam said sitting on one of the beds.

"I know you do, but is it really worth both of our lives?" Dean asked sitting next to his brother.

"I don't know Dean." Sam answered, "I guess it's worth it to save people's lives."

Dean hesitated before saying, "Well, we better at least talk to some of the locals. See if they have a story or something about what they think is going on. I'll go, you just get some rest."

"Why?" Sam asked frowning.

"You need it. You look like crap." Dean said throwing on a jacket and leaving Sam in the room.

Dean thought that the easiest place for him to start was the police station. If anything was going on, the cops would be the ones who know everything. Dean walked into the police station and saw a huge wall in front of his of pictures of people. There was a sign under the pictures that said: **We Will Never Forget Them.** Dean realized that these were all the victims of the Kraken's wrath. There were thousands of pictures on the wall; Dean couldn't believe it.

"Can I help you?" An officer behind the front desk asked.

Dean looked from the officer back to the wall, "What exactly happened to all of these people?"

"You obviously aren't from around here." The officer said, "They all died at sea."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear about that." Dean said walking over to the officer.

"Who are you?" The officer asked with a frown.

"Detective Justin Carter." Dean said flashing one of his fake badges. "I'm supposed to be working a shipwreck case."

"Which one?" The officer asked, "As you've just noticed, there's been several."

"The most recent." Dean said, "How many is several?"

"Twenty this month." The officer answered, "Follow me detective."

The officer escorted Dean into an office and asked Dean to have a seat.

"I just need some information about the wreck. Anything that you guys think might've happened." Dena said and the officer frowned again.

"We're not quite sure what happened, but some people are still talking about the Kraken." The officer explained.

"The what?" Dean asked playing dumb. So Sam's hunch turned out to be true.

"Kraken." The officer said again. "It's a local legend that no one really believed until the ships started going down."

"But now you do believe in it?" Dean asked starting to take notes.

"I personally do." The officer answered truthfully.

"Does everybody?" Dean asked.

"Not everybody, that's why ships are still going out." The officer said, "But after they go out to sea, they never make it to Hawaii."

"None of them?" Dean asked with a frown. "Why can't you just stop ships from going out to sea?"

"Because the Kraken is just a legend." A voice behind Dean said. Dean turned and saw another man standing by the door. "We can't stop people from taking vacations."

"That's right." The first officer replied. "Chief Anderson this is Detective Carter."

"Nice to meet you sir." Dean said shaking the Chief's hand. "So, could you tell me about this Kraken?"

"What's there to talk about? It ain't a real thing. Just a legend." Chief Anderson answered sitting behind his desk.

"Do you mind telling me about the legend?" Dean asked a little impatient.

"If you insist." Chief answered reluctantly. "David, would you give me and Detective Carter some privacy. Close the door on your way out."

The first officer left the room closing the door. Chief Anderson stayed silent and closed the blinds so the room became dark. Dean felt like he was slipping into a cheesy horror movie. He wished that Anderson would just tell him the legend so he could go back to the motel.

"So." Anderson started sitting back down in his chair. "You really want to know about this legend?" He asked putting emphasis on the word "legend."

"Yes sir, I do." Dean answered with a smile, "If you don't mind.

Anderson nodded and leaned back in his chair. That's when Dean noticed the large scar on the side of Anderson's face. He wondered if this is where the legend started. Maybe Anderson we on a ship and survived an attack from the Kraken.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I know these chapters are really short but I'll try to make them longer. I hope you're enjoying so far. Please review.

HuntressofEvil


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

When Dean walked back into the motel room, he found Sam sitting on his bed watching the television.

"Thought I told you to get some rest." Dean said looking at the TV screen. "Oh God."

"What? I thought it might be helpful." Sam replied uncomfortably.

"Sam, you're watching Pirate's of the Caribbean 2!" Dean exclaimed then added, "The only good part about this movie is Keira Knightly."

"It has a Kraken in it. I thought we could see what we're up against." Sam said fast forwarding to a scene that the Kraken was in.

Dean looked at the screen and watched the giant squid start to attack a small ship. "That is one bigass squid. How the Hell are we supposed to kill it?"

"Well, in this movie, they use explosives. They don't kill it in the movie, but they definitely hurt it." Sam said, "We can also try… just about anything. It will be hard."

"Then why the Hell did we come here if we can't kill it?" Dean asked angrily. "Why did you start having those visions if we couldn't do anything?"

"I don't know. Usually my visions are linked to the demon, maybe it has something to do with it." Sam suggested.

"Still, I really don't think we should go on the ship if we aren't sure that we can kill it." Dean said. "Will you turn that damn thing off?" Dean added as the Kraken took down another ship.

Sam turned off the TV and asked Dean what he found out at the police station.

Dean smirked, "I had a lovely chat with the Chief of Police. He doesn't believe the legend of the Kraken, so he's letting ships go out still. He was kind enough to share the legend with me."

**Earlier in Anderson's office:**

Dean wondered where Anderson got such a scar.

"Okay then. The Kraken is this giant squid; you might've seen it in the movie Pirates of the Caribbean." Anderson started.

"Great movie. Keira Knightly does an excellent job…" Dean said, and then stopped when he saw Anderson frowning.

"Anyway, this squid lives in the deepest, darkest part of the ocean and only comes out to do its master's bidding. It doesn't come out unless it's called. Usually the only time it is called is to sink a ship if someone is on the ship that the master isn't friendly with. I know it doesn't exist because my father told me he killed its master and it died as well." Anderson explained.

"So, it once was a real thing?" Dean asked with interest.

"Yes, once upon a time. I try and tell people that it's just a legend so everyone can be calm. But then ships started going down and people are starting to get suspicious." Anderson said shaking his head.

"Can you explain that? How are ships going down if the Kraken's dead?" Dean asked eager for answers.

"I can't explain that." Anderson said slightly fearful.

"Could it be possible that there is more than one creature?" Dean asked persistently.

"It's possible, but I don't know." Anderson said more fearful.

"Chief, do you mind me asking how you got your scar?" Dean asked trying to act like Sam.

"The master of the Kraken to me captive when my father tried to kill him." Anderson said, "Damn near cut the skin off of my face."

"How old were you?" Dean asked softly.

"Ten. That's when my father killed him. I've been keeping an eye out, but the Kraken has never come out of its den. Not since that day." Anderson said, "It must be dead."

"It can't come out on its own? Not even to feed?" Dean asked curiously.

"It can't think for itself. I'm sorry Detective, but that's all I know." Anderson said, "Now please, take your names and leave." Anderson concluded their talk and got up. He unlocked the door and opened it for Dean.

**Back in the motel:**

"Do you think he was telling the truth?" Sam asked after Dean told his story.

"I believe him." Dean said with a shrug.

"We still should keep him as a suspect." Sam said, "He was the last one to see the Kraken alive. He could be hiding something."

"He did reference the movie. Maybe there is fact in it." Dean said, "Is there any information about the master in it?"

"Davy Jones." Sam said, "He uses his own heart to control the Kraken. He also can't set foot on land except for once every ten years."

"Then Anderson can't be our guy. He's been walking on land for years." Dean said with a sigh. He pick up his phone, "Put the movie back on."

"Who are you calling?" Sam asked turning on the TV.

"Room service. I don't know about you, but I'm starving." Dean said dialing the phone.

Dean ordered two burgers for each of them with a side of fries and large Pepsies. They watched the movie while they ate and didn't speak. When he finished eating, Sam got up from his seat to clear his mess, but then suddenly had another vision.

"Sammy! Are you okay?" Dean asked leaning over Sam who had fallen onto the floor.

"I'm okay." Sam said sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where he fell.

"Did another ship go down?" Dean asked bringing Sam a glass of water.

"Yes. Same thing as the last one." Sam said and then took a long drink of water.

Dean looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"If we're getting on that ship tomorrow, we gotta get up early. You need to get some rest." Dean said pulling Sam to his feet.

"Dean, make sure we packed everything." Sam said lying down on his bed and almost instantly going to sleep.

"Sure Sammy." Dean said turning out the light by Sam's bed.


End file.
